Love's Day Truths
by HermioneSparta
Summary: Who schemes on Valentine's Day? Why, Hogwarts students of course! One-shot


Title: Love's Day Truths

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

Author: HermioneSparta

An: Happy Love Day everyone!

---

Harry walked back to his dorm in a daze. Although the daze was partially Darco's fault (_Damn him for being so good at snogging), _most of it was caused by what he had just seen. He knew he wasn't _supposed_ to have seen it, but he'd entered the Tower at just the wrong moment.

With a sigh, he sat on his bed and thought about it, very glad for once that it took an attack on the castle to wake Ron before breakfast.

He pretty sure he knew what had happened to make Ginny cry; he had heard her sniffing when he entered the Common Room....

---

"I thought...I thought you loved me," Ginny said as her voice cracked with pain. Unaware of Harry watching in the shadows, she stared at Hermione. "I thought you wanted me for me, not because of some joke my dumb brother made!" She took a deep breath. "I thought...our friendship...meant more to you than a joke."

Hermione ran a hand through Ginny's hair in an attempt to steady her nerves. She looked the other woman in the eyes, biting her tongue to keep silent as she saw the fire which burned behind her tears. A silent sigh escaped her barely parted lips as she brushed them along Ginny's forehead.

"I do love you Ginny," she heard herself whisper. "I have always loved you. Ron just...well, he made me admit it to you. I didn't want to hurt you or...something," she admitted. "I've loved you since I met you, and that isn't a lie."

Ginny kept her eyes on the woman before her, unable to believe what she was told. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt something deep within her break free. She choked on a sob of joy and wrapped her arms around the slender neck of her beloved. "Hermione," she murmured in the brunette's shoulder. "Hermione my love, my reason for living. Never leave me."

Hermione placed a finger under Ginny's chin and raised her head. She touched her forehead to the red-heads before brushed their lips together. "If I left you, I would die," she swore softly. "I love you Gin, that means leaving isn't an option." She felt the other woman's lips move against her own in response yet paid her words no mind. The slender arms around her neck tightened as fingers caressed her neck. She gasped softly and let her eyes flutter closed.

"Good," Ginny whispered breathlessly in her ear. Her tears dried on her cheeks as she brushed her lips over Hermione's ear and trailed them down her cheeks to her lips. "Because I'm tired of playing cat and mouse." She placed the softest of kisses on Hermione's neck before pulling her towards a couch. Without hesitation, she pushed the Seventh year to sit, and once she was, she sat on her lap.

Hermione burried a hand in Ginny's hair once more, kissing her tenderly before nuzzling her neck. She felt Ginny's skin warm under her lips as her pulse raced. Her own heart pounded in her chest as she pressed her lips to the Sixth year's jugular and let them linger. "I love you," she whispered as she massaged the red-head's neck.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back as she hugged the Head Girl tightly.

---

In his room, Harry grinned and shook his head._ Happy Valentine's Day is right,_ he thought to himself. Even though he'd left before he could see more (there was only *so* much the gay teen wanted to know about his female friends!) he knew they would cuddle for a while longer before sneaking to Hermione's room to sleep.

He wondered if Draco would find it funny that it took Ron's idiocy in persuing Hermione for Hermione and Ginny to get together.

---

In the dungeons, Draco folded the Maurder's Map and smirked to himself. His plan had worked perfectly. Mai and Gin were together, Weasel would finally talk to Pansy, and Harry had accepted his prosal for marriage.

Now if only he could find out what had made Uncle Sev so damn _smiley_ during their nightcap.

He hoped it had nothing to do with his father or mother again.

That was one Valentine's Day he never wanted to remember.

----

----

AN: I hope this was an "Aww" moment. It just came to me.


End file.
